Warriors: Heart of the Wild
by WolfheartOfWildclan
Summary: Wolfpaw is sick and tired of her clanmates lying to her. She has about a billion questions: Who killed Brambletail? Who is friend, and who is foe? And most important, who is she meant to be?
1. Cats of the Clans

**Cats of the Clans**

 **RiverClan**

 **Leader: Nightstar-** Black she-cat

 **Deputy: Strongclaw-** Tortoiseshell tom

 **Medicine Cat: Lostpetal-** Grey tortoiseshell she-cat

 **Queens: Windeye-** Blueish-white she-cat

 **Streamheart-** White and grey tabby she-cat

 **Warriors: Kestrelheart-** Brown tom

 **Badgerwhisper:** Grey tabby tom

 **Ravenpelt-** Tuxedo tom

 **Prickelsky-** Green tortoiseshell tom

 **Addernose-** Ginger tabby she-cat

 **Amberjaw-** Light amber bengal tom

 **Skywhisker-** Shaded silver tom

 **Apprentices: Cloverpaw-** Blue point tom

 **Mousepaw-** Cinnamon bengal she-cat

 **Leafpaw-** Mint swirled tom

 **Petalpaw-** Cream and grey skunk stripe she-cat

 **Kits: Wolfkit-** Grey she-cat

 **Owlkit-** Chocolate skunk stripe she-cat

 **Springkit-** Cream swirled she-cat

 **Tigerkit-** Dark brown tabby tom

 **Seedkit-** Amber tabby tom

 **Flowerkit-** Apricot tom

 **Ashenkit-** Red bengal tom

 **Swiftkit-** Lilac point tom

More coming soon! Suggest more in comments/reviews :3 Also check out Nightsong333-of-shadowclan! (Shameless advertising lel)


	2. The Meeting

**Chapter 1: The Meeting**

 _Is that Tigerkit?_ , I wondered, seeing two cats fighting on the ground below me.

A dark brown tom with huge claws was sneaking up on a Brownish-red cat standing over a limp, light brown cat. It seemed like I was in the trees, but I couldn't feel anything, really, underneath my paws. My heart was beating so fast, like I knew what was going to happen.

The dark brown cat was pawing silently, muscles tense, until it…

"Yahhh!" I screeched, waking up, moss tangled around my paws. I heard soft giggling, and I looked to the edge of the nursery to see Tigerkit pawing around, laughing so hard I thought he was going to burst.

"You ok?" asked Tigerkit, taking an abrupt break from giggling. "Nightmare?"

"Kind of." I said. I didn't want to tell him he was in my nightmare. He was already too full of himself.

"Here. Eat this. Lostpetal said it helps with bad dreams,", he said, pushing a stick with gross stuff on it.

I sniffed it, but recoiled at the disgusting scent, mewling, "What is this?!"

"Mouse bile!" Tigerkit said, laughing again. "Come on, we're gonna be late for our apprentice ceremony!"

"It's today? Already?" I asked.

"Yea, mouse brain! You've been asleep for have of greenleaf!" He meowed. "Let's go! Last one to Highrock is crowfood!" he said, bolting off.

"Hey!" I said, half-heartedly. I caught up to panting Tigerkit easily, stopping to sit amongst other kits near the Highrock. Nightstar jumped up to the highest point of Highrock to address the clan.

"All cats who are old enough to catch their own prey, meet under the Highrock!", Nightstar yowled. Cats of all kinds gathered next to us, mewling about what would happen this meeting.

"We gather underneath the sky tonight to ask Starclan for the approval of these new warriors and apprentices.", said Nightstar. "Cloverpaw, Mousepaw, and Petalpaw. Join me on the Highrock."

A blue point tom, a cinnamon bengal she-cat, and a cream and grey skunk stripe she-cat jumped on the Highrock. "Cloverpaw, do you swear to protect Riverclan, even with your life?" asked Nightstar.

"I do," said the blue point tom proudly.

"Very well." said Nightstar. "From now on, you will be known as Clovertalon. Mousepaw. Do you swear to protect Riverclan, even with your life?"

"I do!" Mousepaw said, excitement shining in her eyes.

"From now on, you shall be known as Mousecloud. Petalpaw. Do you swear to protect Riverclan, even with your life?"

"I guess," said Petalpaw, a tinge of sadness in her voice.

"From now on you shall be known as Petalfur. All kits come to meet me." mewed Nightsar.

I was so excited. I was going to become an apprentice!


	3. Casting Call!

**Casting Call for Web Series!**

Yes, you guys heard me right! I'm going to make a youtube web series of Call of the Wild, and I want you guys to help me! I need voice actors, drawers, animators, and everything in between! I will be uploading a video on the topic at my youtube channel Wolfheart of Wildclan, link  channel/UCxqg7jnvJBs_58gquhcuzdQ, or you can audition as a voioce actor in the reviews!

Rules:

No auditioning twice (but you can audition for multiple characters in that audition)

No spamming me with auditions or you will be disqualified.

No posting an audition with things saying 'I don't have one' or 'Sorry I can't'.

Dont spam me with anything if you didn't make the cut or if you got a roll you did'nt want.

 **Tips & Tricks**

If you have something important like a school project or a likely divorce, email me or text me a few days ahead so I know how to schedule things.

Only audition for people you want to be, because I might cast you for a minor roll you didn't want if you auditioned for it. I won't put you in a roll you didn't audition for, but I might suggest you to audition for a certain character if your voice highly suits it.

Audition for two or three roles you like in case your voice doesn't suit your favorite role or it is taken.

 **Roles**

Tigerkit/paw/claw, normal male voice

Lines: "You look hurt! Should I get Lostpetal?" (concerned)

"Mouse Bile!" (hysterical)

"They tried to chase me out of the clan." (angry)

Owlkit/paw/song, slightly high female voice

Lines: "It would be my honor to serve Starclan!" (courageous)

"Your weak!" (playful)

"C'mon, the mice won't hunt themselves!" (impatient)

More coming soon!


	4. The Fall

**Chapter 2: The Fall**

Of course, Seedkit was their before I could even lift a paw.

"Apprentice me! Please please pleeeeeeeeeeeeease!" mewed Seedkit, bouncing around as a light rain began to fall.

"Very well, Seedkit.", said Nightstar, looking up, concerned with the weather more than the young kitten.

"Ya- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" screamed Seedkit as he slipped of Highrock into a pile of brambles.

"Seedkit!" mewled Streamheart, the young queen bounding over to her kit. "My poor, sweet baby!"

"Lostpetal! Lostpetal help!" I said, but she was a step ahead of me, collecting herbs and appearing before Seedkit, her perfectly calm stature only broken by her speed.

"Everybody back to their den! Streamheart, Lostpetal and I will stay with Seedkit!" Mewed Nightstar.

"But I have to stay with him! He's My friend!" I mewled.

"Go back to your den, Wolfkit!" Said Nightstar, more forcefully this time.

"It's better that way," mewed Lostpetal softly.

I was mad. But what was so bad I couldn't be with my friend?


End file.
